Please Phil, I need your help
by Danisnotme
Summary: Lily went to her friend Jesse's house just to have a sleepover, but something completely different happens. Jess and Lily find themselves on the run from a killer and end up at Dan and Phil's doorstep. And Jess and Lily get drawn into a life they never thought they would have.
1. Help me

**We ran as fast as we could, away from home, away from the man, the man who was trying to kill us.**

* * *

I was up in my bedroom when I heard a knock at the door. I tripped over my own feet knowing it was my friend Lily. I slammed the door open, only to see my friend standing there with her big cheesy smile on her face. She knew what I intended to talk about the whole night, and she was okay with it.

She ran in as her mom greeted mine, and she chased me all the way upstairs.

Me and Lily sat ourselves on the floor and began talking about the upcoming Andy Black tour. We sat for hours, all the while my mom working on dinner downstairs. I wish I could help her in some way, but she always claims that she's fine doing it on her own.

Lily got up to use the bathroom, and as she left the room I heard a loud creek coming from the kitchen under me, and the sound of pots and pans clanging together just a moment ago dissapeared.

"Mom?" I called out, there was no answer. Possibly she went out? I got up to check out the window, but no one was in sight. The sound only happened a moment ago, she couldn't have gone far...

But then a heard a whisper from down the stairs... then a scream!?

A sudden loud BANG came from the kitchen, and Lily came bursting out of the bathroom.

"What the hell was that!?" She asked worriedly, peeking her head behind her shoulder. But I didn't answer as I was already half way down the stairs.

"Mom?!" I screamed.

No answer.

"Mom! Are you okay!?" I called louder, still no answer.

In my house, it was terribly easy to hear each other from different floors, what happened?

As I reached the bottom, I ran to the kitchen where my mom was working. I came in to see a pool of blood, swishing under my moms limp body. I cried out to her. screaming so loud my voice went scratchy, as I turned, through the tears in my eyes, I could see the outline of my friend standing there in shock, with her hands over her mouth.

She walked up to me, putting a shaking hand on my back, I could tell she was just as scared. I held back the tears. Just enough to hear a faint "creeek" coming from behind us. I whipped around in sync with Lily. A tall muscular man, with brown hair flowing over his dark green eyes, jumped out from behind the wooden door, we stared in shock.

"If you run now, you just may not die tonight, but at some point, I promise you will." He smirked.

I was still crouched over my moms limp corpse, but Lily - luckily- was able to think fast, griping my hand, she bolt out the door, dragging me along with her. I soon got my balance and ran with her. Out the door, through the gate, out of the neighborhood, and away from gun point.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could by Lily's side. We stopped when our legs gave in and we crashed down onto the pavement, scraping our knees and palms on the hard ground. We slowly got up by griping onto each others clothing to help us up.

I limped up to a big yellowish house, hoping to ask for help.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at my sweating back.

"I'm asking for help." Tears still blurring part of my vision

She walked up to my side, panting along side me.

We knocked as hard as we could, three quick pounds to the wood. Every once in a while, we would throw a glance behind us for the man with the pistol.

The door swung open without warning, the boy who stood there had raven black hair, gigantic blue/green eyes that stared sown at us with confusion. But before he could say anything, a wave of words exploded from us. He waved his hands in front of his face, signaling us to stop talking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," He bent down to get to our level. "What happened."

I breathed heavily while Lily answered his question.

"I was a-at her house, we heard a bang downstairs, w-we went down to see what was going on and we found her mom dead on the floor, th-then he went after us. You were the first house we saw, please. _Please_ help us." She began to tear up. The boy looked at us for a long second and then finally answered.

"Come on in. My names Phil."


	2. Dan and Phil

**I've got no idea how to write this. :/ Oh well, its probably going to be horrible.**

We walked in, still in this "Phil" guys arms. He lead us up this long thing of stairs, and we heard someone from a bit deeper in the house call out.

"Phil, who was it? Wait, was it the pizza? Here, I'll hel..." A man in who looked like he was in his mid twenty's walked in and paused where he was, although I don't blame him. I mean, if I was in my house and then _my_ husband or wife brought in some kids from the street I'd be pretty frigin- wait, what are you saying they're not a couple? Of course they are! Well, all I was saying is that I'd be pretty freaked out.

* * *

"Phil, who are they?" he questioned, looking up at the man holding us.

"They said some man went after them after killing her mom." He looked at me sweetly and pulled us in tighter.

"Can they please stay Dan? They've got nowhere else to go." He looked up at his friend with puppy eyes, and then the boy with brown hair began to smile.

"Of course they can stay Phil, but where are they going to sleep?" His tone getting more serious now.

"They can sleep in my room!" Phil said quickly. "I'm sure they're small enough to both fit. And as for me, I can just blow up a mattress in your room and sleep on that."

Dan sighed. "Okay, fine."

Me and Lily stood there like statues, to afraid to move.

When Phil left us to get the mattress, Dan came up to us and stuck out his hand. We introduced ourselves and he led us into a bedroom full of color. I sat myself down on the couch just as Lily plopped onto the floor.

"I'm guessing you don't exactly want to talk about what happened, so don't feel as if you have to." Dan said as he comforted Lily.

"Thank you." I managed to squeak out, but my back was turned so I doubt he heard me at all.

"I already lost my father, why does my mom have to go?" It though to myself, I let a single tear escape. And at that moment, it all came crashing down on me.

Only if I could've gotten down faster, or if I stayed down stairs for just a _little_ longer, maybe just _maybe_ she would've lived. This is all my fault! It's all on me!

The tears came down like waterfalls now. My face was in my hands and I couldn't control myself. I just cried harder and harder. I felt a warmness on my back and guessed it was Lily, but then I heard a sweet British voice past the sobs.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Although I could tell in his voice he didn't believe that one bit. He pulled my head in to rest on his chest, and put his free hand on my head. I don't deserve this, this is comfort, comfort is only givin to people who deserve it. I pushed his hands away and got up only to see Phil standing at the doorway. He had an expression full of pity. I don't deserve pity either. I don't deserve any of this.

I left the room to go find the bathroom on my own, leaving the two boys and my friend in confusement.


	3. I Need You

hi


End file.
